


Deserve This

by pontaii



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bad Touch, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Power Imbalance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, Whumptober 2020, no more, set during the fever code, stop please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: Daniel whimpers in response, tries not to sob. All the other times across the years Daniel has always managed to keep the man off of him, even if Janson’s seen him naked Daniel could always slip away with an excuse or get lucky and be needed somewhere else, but now when Janson palms him through his jeans, his whole body shakes, throbs in rhythm with each of Janson’s touches and promises of what he’ll do.challenge ; Whumptober 2020prompts ; 06 No More | Stop, Please
Relationships: Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953829
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> continuation [of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817574)

Having a whole room to himself is strange, even if Daniel knows it's only for the night. A sort of privilege before the next morning the doctors at WICKED are going to do one last test on him and he's going to be sent into the Glade.

And in truth, Daniel's almost glad to be alone on his last night here. Almost just as glad to be finally sent away into the Glade. In a way it's because Newt, Minho, hell, all of his friends had been sent ahead of him and in a way left him and getting to see them again soon will be grand.

But there's another reason - the same reason why now having his own room somehow feels more secure than the equally half empty barracks in which only Chuck and a handful of others remain.

The simple thought that the man making his life miserable for the past years wouldn't, _couldn't_ get to him there made him burn with a want to get into the Glade all the sooner.

Daniel jumps into his new bed for the night fully clothed, eager to just sleep away his remaining time and not unnerve himself until the inevitable end game of being sent away would come. He'd rather sleep soundly for once too, the room is dim enough and the bed comfortable enough to grant that.

It's a new location, most importantly of all, and as Daniel gets comfortable on his side, he hopes that's enough to keep Janson away for his last days.

*

Daniel stirs, half-conscious. It’s gotten too hot even if he feels as though he’s kicked off his blanket in his sleep and for an equal moment he thinks he’s wound up sleeping in a bad position when his sides feel too heavy. It’s still dark as he finally peels his eyes open to this dark, takes him a moment to register the arms wrapped around him and feels lips pushed into the back of his neck, a stubble scratching his skin there and it’s enough to remind him that _he’s supposed to be alone_. His body wrenches away even if there’s no more space in front of him. The lips on his neck seek after him and he can feel a smile blooming onto them.

“Ahh, Daniel, you’re finally awake. And energetic, as always,” there’s an arm wrapped tight around his waist, pulling him closer and keeping him in place against Janson as he hums the words against his neck.

There’s also Janson’s other hand resting on his neck, moving slowly over his collarbone as Janson presses his body closer into him. His hand closes tightly around the boy’s windpipe when Daniel wrenches away from the contact but Janson holds him by the neck with enough pressure to make the boy retch. He struggles of course, claws at the hand holding him down over and over again. But the man doesn’t let go - barely shows any signs that Daniel’s hurting him at all even if the boy is sure he’s strong enough to draw blood - Janson only squeezes tighter and waits until Daniel feels the lack of air throwing black spots over his vision and he stops his struggle voluntarily.

Janson squeezes his hand around Daniel's jaw and turns the boy to him, kisses him on the cheeks and grazes his jawbones with his teeth almost lovingly, “It’s not so hard being obedient, there’s no need for you and your pretty face to get hurt. I love you like this, when you’re good for me.”

Daniel hates listening to that, because Janson really means those words and there’s much less pain when Daniel doesn’t try to dig his nails into the man and Janson almost completely let’s go of his neck. He whimpers when Janson presses his crotch up against him and feels how hard Janson already is.

It’s painful to know that Janson really does love something about him to get an erection off of him.

Janson’s hand slides over his hips and grips him there, before sliding his hand further down and clenching it around his clothed leg, massaging his inner thigh as his hand inches back up to Daniel’s crotch, “You’ve got it good with me - there’s no-one else that shows you this much attention, sees how pretty you are like this, tells you what a good boy you are. It’s your last night here… it’s only fair I get a reward.”

Daniel whimpers in response, tries not to sob. All the other times across the years Daniel has always managed to keep the man off of him, even if Janson’s seen him naked Daniel could always slip away with an excuse or get lucky and be needed somewhere else, but now when Janson palms him through his jeans, his whole body shakes, throbs in rhythm with each of Janson’s touches and promises of what he’ll do.

He feels his trousers being peeled away and Daniel squirms when Janson’s hand wraps around his dick, his body rocking back into the feeling of the man’s hand on him and with how ragged his breaths are he can no longer hold back the few gasps and hastily drawn breaths mixed between his sobs.

“S–stop,” he chokes when Janson squeezes tighter around his length, and for a second he thinks Janson complies but his hand leaves Daniel only to open his own belt, “ _No_ , pl–please, stop, _please…_ ”

“Shhh, shhh baby, I deserve some love too, don’t be _selfish_ ,” Janson whispers and Daniel is turned forcefully over so he’s facing him. A new set of tears fall from his eyes and he cries openly when Janson grabs at his hips and completely discards Daniel of his trousers while Janson kicks off his own ones, grabbing the boy by his legs and pulling him close once more when Daniel starts to trash again.

“ _Please…_ ” Daniel tries one last time, hsi vision is blurry from the crying and his voice feels hoarse when he whispers his plea, his last chance as he watches Janson put on a condom with one arm while the other holds him in place by his hips.

“I _deserve_ this,” it’s a warning, his only warning and Janson digs his nails into Daniel's hips before thrusting his cock halfway into the unprepared boy’s hole.

Daniel _screams_ , he pulls and grabs at Janson through the leather coat he has on, scratches at it before he simply holds onto him, cries into his chest because it _hurts_ and he doesn’t think he can take it any deeper as Janson moves his hips down over his cock even more.

There’s no warning when Janson starts to move at a pace at which Daniel only cries and sobs to.

It’s more painful than any beating he’s gotten, he can only feel the pain of being sawed in and out of, his hole being stretched wide with each abusive thrust and the sounds of skin on skin slapping together and the occasional wet squelch makes him want to puke.

No matter how hard he scratched at Janson the man did not stop, only bringing one hand up into Daniel’s hair and prying his head back and biting down on his open neck, this time it was meant to hurt and Daniel soon retracted his hands.

His string of laments, _stop, please_ and _no more_ by the minute turn more pleading, but the _I’m sorry_ , _you deserve this_ and _tell me I’m good_ don’t sound quite right and there’s still tears forming at his eyes but it’s fine as long as it stops the pain.

Daniel gets to hold onto Janson for the remaining minutes and the man is more precise in hitting the one spot inside Daniel that shoots shivers throughout his body. The squelching pain of Janson’s length still using him is almost forgotten when he cums into Janson’s hand, riding his high for the while when Janson doesn’t stop and he’s too afraid to ask that again.

“Such a good boy, my boy, my sweet good boy...” It’s a mantra Janson chants all the way until he cums as well, holding tight onto Daniel and locking him in his embrace.

When Daniel’s let go from the tight grip he stays silent, only his hard breathing left in the air. He doesn’t move and only watches Janson slowly pull himself together again, not fully comprehending many things but he’s simply thankful condoms exist and he’s spared from having to clean up a mess inside himself.

Janson sits upright on the bed with his pants back on again. Daniel stays splayed out on the bed before Janson scoots some hair away from his sweaty forehead, leans in close and pulls Daniel into a kiss. Daniel let’s the man hold him, there’s not much to being still as Janson takes his time, running his fingers from his lips down to once again tracing his bitten and blue bruised neck - and then he let’s go and leaves the room just like that.

Daniel lays in the darkness. When he looks at his hands they’re shaking, just as much as his whole body is. He doesn’t know how much time he has left until morning, until the doctors come, so he lays there and wonders what Janson has done. What has been done to him. 

Daniel fantasizes about forgetting, and he thinks he deserves at least that much.


End file.
